1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an attachment for forklifts. More particularly, this invention pertains to a forklift attachment which enables the lifting and handling of cylindrical drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many attachments have been proposed to enable a forklift truck to handle cylindrical drums. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,565; 3,971,485; 3,512,670; 2,842,275; and 3,410,431.
In constructing a forklift attachment for handling drums, it is necessary to provide a design which is of low cost manufacture and reliable performance. It is one of the objects of the present invention to meet this need.